


Dark Bunny

by Mellow_Park



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Makeup, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Whipped Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellow_Park/pseuds/Mellow_Park
Summary: Soobin plays around with makeup and Yeonjun almost has a heart attackRating is for language
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	Dark Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> I cant get the image of Soobin with eyeliner out of my head. If anyone knows of 'Danger' era Jungkook, I mean that look on Soobin. 
> 
> Exactly

The dorms were considerably quiet this afternoon. They had finished recording for a radio program early this morning and their lovely BTS sunbaenims have invited Beomgyu, Taehyun and Kai out for lunch. Soobin and Yeonjun weren't excluded in purpose, they both had early vocal lessons scheduled and decided to stay in for the night to prepare. 

Yeonjun was in the middle of practicing his song for tomorrow, relaxing his vocal chords in an attempt to properly practice his falsetto without being unable to perform tomorrow when Soobin had rudely interrupted him. Obviously his favorite <strike>pet</strike> leader wasn't actually rude, had knocked before coming into the joined bedroom and everything, but Yeonjun pretty much died. 

He had seen the younger with earrings in before, quite briefly for about a month during their trainee period. They had looked cute but Soobin didn't like them much on himself as much as he liked them on other members. He had not expected to see Soobin with clip on earrings, small yet thick silver rings both in his squishy lobe and the top of his ear. Adding to that was eyeliner that, while obviously being uneven and too thick, somehow didn't look horrible.

Pair that with his coal black, longish straight hair, a black oversized sweater and ripped jeans and Yeonjun was officially choking on air, unable to breathe. Soobin was cute on a regular day, absolutely adorable and borderline charismatic on a good day but this? 

This is peak performance.

This is emo Soobin and Yeonjun honestly didn't know he needed this. 

"Hyung, have you seen my glasses?" 

Soobins voice was hoarse like it always was after too much singing but coupled with this look Yeonjun was really close to fainting. Or doing something he might regret. 

"You look hotter without them" 

That. He regrets that. Soobin looks shocked too, brows furrowing. He's not even flustered at things like this and his hyung wants to phase through a wall to never be seen again. 

"Are you making fun of me? I thought I'd try something like this, is it that bad?" 

Suddenly self conscious the giant emo bunny stepped closer, less than half a step away from Yeonjun because the entire concept of personal space is lost in their group. The older now has to look up, can't avoid those dark, coal lined eyes anymore and _fuck_. It's obvious that Soobin is handsome but this just isn't fair. 

"No, you look hot. Really hot. I'm sure MOA would die if you uploaded a picture" 

Yeonjun is going to die as well if Soobin doesn't get away from him right this instant. Their dorm isn't big and the space in their bedroom is all used up. If Yeonjun moves backwards he will definitely trip over a shirt/sock/belt and land on the bed ass first and he's just not ready for that right now. 

Then again, he wasn't ready for this Soobin either, so. 

"Speaking of it hyung, do you want to take a picture with me? I could put makeup on you too so we match" 

Oh God no. He can't have a picture of emo Yeonbin exist on their phones, let alone the internet. It would ruin him completely, the visual of both of them like that would definitely kill MOA. Then again, anything would.

"Or you could do pastel!" 

So this is how fairy Yeonjun with freshly dyed blue hair, baby blue eyeshadow, silver eyeliner and bubblegum pink lips was born. Right against his pale pink blush was Choi Soobin, one of the fake earrings clipped in as a lip piercing and eyeliner done properly by Yeonjun himself when he had gotten over the initial shock. 

They did not upload the pictures on Twitter because Taehyun sent them a voice message _lauging_ at them and they got embarrassed. Still, Yeonjun will treasure this one and only picture. 


End file.
